Into Maka's Mind
by PenSketch
Summary: Free screws up a spell and sends Soul,Kid,Liz,Patti,Tsubaki,Black star, and Crona into Maka's mind. This was a collaborative piece with a friend of mine. i hope I put in the stuff my friend thought of. Slight hints of KiMa.
1. Chapter 1

Into Maka's Mind

The day seemed normal in Death City. There were no akishins running amok, so the group of eight friends had gone to play basketball, as they did when nothing interesting is happening. Maka Albarn sat at the graffiti-covered bench, reading a book she was really interested in. Crona was sitting beside her, watching the game. It was Black star, Patty, and Liz on one team, Soul, Kid, and Tsubaki on the other. The game was 3 to 2 in Soul's favor, and Black star was furious. He started ranting about how his teammates sucked and he couldn't play with all his strength. Soul snickered and shook off the comment as he barreled down the court and scored. "Cool guys like me don't have to listen to petty rants." He said under his breath. Maka heard his comment and smiled, _always the cool guy _she thought. Suddenly, Maka looked up from her book and stared awestruck into space. She sensed an evil soul. And not a normal akishin soul, but a familiar mix-matched one. Part wolf, part witch, and part akishin. She shuddered; she knew who the soul belonged to.

"Soul, transform" Maka said. Soul looked at her with utter confusion and said

"There isn't an akishin around? Is there?" Maka shook her head and replied

"It's Free"

Everyone turned their head to Maka, and the weapons transformed into their forms. Soul being a scythe, Tsubaki a chain scythe, and Liz and Patty twin death pistols. Black star and Kid picked up their weapons and held them in a fighting stance. Ragnarok also transformed into his demon sword form, and Crona took him in his hand. Maka grabbed hold of Soul's handle as the image of Free appeared from a distance. He was in wolf form, which was odd considering it was broad daylight. _He must've gotten stronger _Maka thought.

"Of course I'd find you guys here. I look everywhere else except where Eruka tells me to" Free muttered. "I'll make you pay for what you did to lady Medusa!" Crona froze at the sound of late mother's name. Maka looked over at the terrified Crona and faced Free again, ready to take on any attack. "I've gotten better. I don't need to attack you physically" Free stood a distance from the weapon meisters and began to chant "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves, wolf wolves, wolf wolf wolf!" Suddenly everyone began to glow. The meisters and their weapons accept for Maka shrunk and the beam of light flew into Maka's head. When the glowing ended, Maka found herself alone and weaponless. She began to panic as Free muttered "Huh, you guys were supposed to shrink and then I'd eat you, guess I screwed that one up"

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!?" Maka screamed. She was about to punch Free, but he grabbed her wrist and said

"They're in your head" Free said "That's probably bad enough, I'm out of here" Free said as he dashed off.

Maka stared as Free went off, then sat down and looked at her hands. "In my head, what does that mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

~Meanwhile~

Soul had a bad headache and couldn't remember anything that happened a few minutes ago. He looked around and saw a few people scattered across the floor. He looked up and saw Kid standing. "Hey, what happened? Where are we?" The scythe asked.

"I don't know. But wherever we are, it's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid gushed. Soul stood up, clutching his head. He looked and saw more clearly _his friends_, scattered across the floor. They looked pretty funny, Black star sprawled his arms and legs as if he were a starfish on the sea floor. Soul kicked his friend awake.

"Oww! What was that for?" Black star said loudly, waking Tsubaki, who was next to him, up.

"I don't know" Soul muttered. He looked at the slowly moving bodies, and noticed Tsubaki staring at something.

"Guys, I think we're in Maka's mind" Tsubaki said. Soul looked in the same direction, and there was a large white banner that read:

_Welcome to Maka Albarn's Mind! Please close the thought vaults once you're done with them_

Soul stared and thought d_id she really think people would visit her head? _A large sweat drop of embarrassment formed from his headband.

"Where'd you get that idea, Tsubaki?" Black Star asked.

"MAYBE FROM THE GIGANTIC WHITE BANNER THAT'S HANGING FROM THE ROOF!" Soul yelled.

"Oh no! We're in Maka's mind? I don't know how to deal with something like this!" Crona rambled on.

Ignoring Crona's cries, Soul turned to Kid "What happened?"

Kid turned to face Soul and replied "Free showed up out of nowhere, and sent us here. He probably screwed up a spell" Soul snickered at the thought of the wolf man screwing up one of his many spells as he did so often.

"But how do we get out of here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dunno, let's just wait for Patty and Liz to wake up" Soul replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, everyone was awake. Liz was clutching onto Patty's arm "Patty, I don't like the looks of this place, what if we screw up something in Maka's head? And what if-"Liz was cut off by her sister

"Its okay sis, everyone's here. So don't worry about it!" Patty was being her usual optimistic self.

"Hey, these vaults have our names on them!" Crona pointed out. Soul chuckled

"Yeah they do. Leave it to Maka to be so clean in her head." He said.

Everyone began to walk over to their individual vaults, and Tsubaki looked at her yellow one and noticed a lock with a button that said _push to open_ on hers. She stared wondering if she should open it. _Well, why not? _She thought as she put her hand to the button and pushed it. A sound of a lock opening sounded throughout the room in Maka's mind. The door to the vault opened widely, and Maka's voice rang out.

_Tsubaki is one of my closest friends. She is always there to comfort me when I need someone. And she can relate when I say we have idiots for partners .Tsubaki is really a wonderful person, and a great cook, and I don't know where I'd be without her._

Tsubaki smiled at hearing such wonderful things. She was close friends with Maka, and could share in the thought that their partners where idiots.

_But._

Tsubaki stopped smiling when she heard that.

_Tsubaki is really a pushover, she needs to say something when Black Star is being an idiot or else he'll be an idiot forever_

Everyone smothered their laughter. And Tsubaki thought with a smile on her face _I'M GONNA KILL HER WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE_

She turned around and said "Does anyone else want to open theirs?"

"Wait a minute! There are file cabinets in there!" Kid pointed out. Everyone peered in. Tsubaki went in, quickly opened on and pulled out a folder. The folder read _personal stuff I know about Tsubaki _she read that and blushed.

"What does it say?! What does say?!" Patty questioned.

Tsubaki turned around and said "Nothing! It says nothing, Patty"

Soul could see right through her, the folder obviously wasn't blank. "Guys, let's leave her alone" Soul said through a grin.

"Alright. But I wanna open mine next!" Black Star said as he turned to face his blue one. He pushed the button and opened the door. Maka's voice was heard again

_He's an idiot_

_But he's also a good guy. He is arrogant, but that's what makes him strong and I envy him for it._

"Of course she envy's the great Black star! I'm surprised she doesn't have a shrine dedicated to me!" Black star said.

"ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD HAVE A SHRINE FOR YOU!" everyone said in unison, except for Tsubaki of course. She dove into her own mind and walked through the hall of Black star (Creepy, am I right?) and looked at the picture surrounded by candles. She snapped back into reality and thought _I guess I'm an idiot then._


	4. Chapter 4

Blair continued to wave a fan over Maka's face. Maka slowly began to awaken. "Nya! Finally you're awake! You've been knocked out for half an hour!" Blair looked down at her friend.

"I was? God, my head really hurts" Maka groaned. She sat up to see her living room empty of an albino.

"Where's Soul?" she asked.

"I don't know, you passed out when I asked you" Blair explained. Maka suddenly remembered, Free showed up, there was a light, and her friends were gone.

"I think Free sent them into my head. At least that's what's he said he did" Blair looked at her friend with puzzlement in her eyes.

"But how are they gonna get out?" Blair asked.

Maka shrugged "I guess we have to wait for them to come out"

~meanwhile~

"Hey Crona! Open yours now!" Crona's weapon partner, Ragnarok, popped out of his meister's back.

"But the other vaults said bad things about people, I don't know if I can deal with Maka saying mean things about me!" Crona wailed.

"Crona, it's alright. Maka wouldn't say anything bad about you!" Liz comforted the worrying pink haired boy.

"Right, she cares about you a whole a lot!" Tsubaki agreed.

"YEP!" Patty gave her best smile. Crona looked up at his vault, then at the lock. He sighed and pushed the button. The door opened inwards and Maka's voice sounded.

_ I care for Crona a lot. He's really sweet and shy, but also fun. But I can't help but feel bad when I think about how he lived for so long. I'm just really glad that's not his life anymore. Crona is one my closest friends, and he's lot more understanding than Soul, Black star, or Kid . Crona is a really good friend, I just wish he would gain more confidence._

Crona face flushed a deep shade of red. The other guys stared at Crona and they all thought the same thing _WHY IS CRONA SO SPECIAL?!_

_But Ragnarok is annoying and I don't like how he treats Crona._

"Why I oughta pound some sense inta her! I'm great!" Ragnarok shouted. Everyone laughed at the tiny Ragnarok's anger. Even Crona laughed too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Patty, why don't we open yours?" Crona asked.

"OKAY!" Patty ran over to hers and pressed the button many times. Once again, Maka's thoughts rang out through the room.

_Patty is really cheerful, and it helps in situations. Her optimism is something I hope for when I'm scared. She can be an idiot sometimes, like when she goes on giraffes. But her smile keeps us all happy. In a way, she's like the little sister of the group._

"YAAAY!" Patti cheered, happy to know of Maka's nice words. Just then, Patti started to glow, and she disappeared.

Liz panicked, and started looking everywhere. It was Soul who calmed her down "She probably left Maka's mind. She's most likely on the surface right now" he said. Liz moaned, but nodded in agreement, not wanting to succumb to the thoughts of something bad happening to her sister.

"The less you're thought of, the quicker you'll disappear" Said a voice. It was the same voice to the introduction of Maka's mind. _Probably a program _Kid thought. It was still really weird how Maka thought people would actually end up in her mind somehow, but everyone pushed that fact aside.

"Why don't you open your vault, Liz?" Tsubaki asked her friend. Liz got up, and nodded. She walked to the vault beside her sister's. She read the name, _LIZ,_ and pushed the button once. The door creaked open, and Maka's voice was heard again.

_Liz is like the big sister of the group. Always there to cheer someone up, and always there to help in any way she can. But she is like a big sister, so that means makeup, boys, and more makeup! It's really gross._

Liz's eye twitch showed up and everyone else sweat dropped. Liz thought the same thing Tsubaki did, _I'M GONNA KILL HER WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE_. Soon, Liz started to disappear. So everyone left was Crona, Tsubaki, Black star, Kid, and Soul.

~Meanwhile~

Maka was sitting on her bed reading a book. Her head felt better, so she decided to do things. She cooked dinner; she finished her homework, and took a bath. Maka felt completely relaxed and refreshed. And with Blair purring away on her lap, what could ruin this? Suddenly, Maka's head began to glow, and two figures came out and landed on the floor. Maka looked over her bed, and saw Liz and Patti. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Maka yelled.

Liz got up and loomed in anger over Maka's head. "Pretty gross, am I?" she growled.

"Meep" Maka's small reply came out.


	6. Chapter 6

~Meanwhile~

Soul and Kid were fighting over whose vault to open next. The red one that belonged to Soul, or the black on with three white stripes. "We're not opening that asymmetrical garbage! Soul, open yours!" Kid yelled.

"We're opening yours! And didn't you say that this place is perfectly symmetrical?" Soul shouted back.

"That was before I saw mine!"

"Let the great Black star decide!" Black star shouted. He walked in front of both vaults, looking them up and down. He thought for a long time, and then decided "We will open that one!" Black star pointed at neither of the choices. His finger was directed at one labeled _Papa. _Soul and Kid quickly agreed, not wanting to open either of theirs. Black star pressed the vault button and everyone listened to the thought.

_Papa is so mean, he says he loves me and Mama, but then why did he cheat on her? It's not fair! I mean, I love him because he's my Papa, but he really upsets me whenever I see him with another woman, not being a faithful Papa. I wish he never cheated on Mama._

Everyone left in the room felt a tinge of sorrow tug at their heartstrings. Even Black star tilted his head to hide his saddened face. Black star looked at his hands to see them glowing, and he was consumed by the glow. He disappeared, leaving behind Crona, Tsubaki, Kid, and Soul.

~Meanwhile~

Maka ran. She flew down the stairs and galloped away as fast as she could to escape the angry Liz barreling after her. She was stopped by a glowing light above her eyebrows. Another person had slipped out of her mind. It was Black star, and he seemed… _upset._ Black star looked at his friend, and pulled her into a hug. A million thought ran through Maka's mind.

~Meanwhile~

Everyone looked up at the source of Maka's voice. _Oh god why is he hugging me? Why is he showing emotions? What the hell did they do in there? Did they open my thought vaults? Did they open the one about my childhood depressions? Or the one about my deep, dark secrets and fears? _

A devilish smile spread out on Soul's face. "Deep, dark secrets she says?" he began to drum his fingers against one another (You know, like in the movies, what the bad guy does with his fingers)

Kid smiled too, another vault to open meant less time focused on his own. He and Soul exchanged glances, and decided on what to do. But before they could do it, a hand grabbed at each of their collars.

"I suggest you don't go through a girl's personal stuff" Tsubaki said cheerily, but a scary cheery. Crona looked at her, absolute terror written on his face. Kid's eyes watered, and he began to bawl

"Tsubaki you're scaring me! You're being really scary!" he cried. Soul sighed _this is so uncool. I'm being held back by a girl, and I'm next to a crybaby_ he thought.

Tsubaki's hands began to glow, and she disappeared, as did Crona. The only ones left

Kid and Soul

(this means she thinks of one of them the most! I wonder who?)


	7. Chapter 7

~Meanwhile~

Maka was still being embraced by Black star, and Liz had stopped trying to kill her. Maka was trying to squirm out of Black star's grasp, but the boy had a tight grip on her. _Too tight a grip, Maka was choking. _Maka's head once again glowed, and two lights jumped out and took the form of Crona and Tsubaki.

"Help" Maka choked out. Crona looked at Tsubaki, hoping she would do something, but she did not stop the assassin.

"I would, but I'm too much of a pushover to do anything" _Tsubaki's being creepy again_ Crona shuddered.

~Meanwhile~

"We're opening yours!" Kid yelled.

"Hell no! We're opening you damn vault!" Soul shouted back. The boys were pressing at each other's face with their fingers.

"Wait a minute, how about we don't open either?" Kid suggested.

Soul looked at him blankly "Why didn't I think of that?"

Kid smirked and stuck out his hand. Soul grabbed it, and was immediately pulled back. Kid tossed him aside and pushed the button on the lock. The door creaked open as Soul's eyes widened.

_Soul is like a brother to me._

"Friend zoned" Kid whispered in Soul's ear. Soul glared daggers at the young reaper.

_He's always teasing me, he's an idiot, and he eats like a pig. But he's still my best friend, my roommate, and a person I care for. And he plays the piano amazingly; I wish I could afford one for him. Also… I don't ever want to see him hurt again; I don't think I could deal with it. I just… I can't let him get hurt ever again. He's too important to lose._

Soul put his hands in his pockets, and grinned. "You're a total idiot, Maka Albarn. You know that?" he muttered to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank all of my followers for following me, the reviewers for giving me good suggestions and writing nice comments, and the favoriteers who agreed in their head that my story was one worthy of a favorite. And this is from the bottom of my heart. It makes me feel so special :3. And I hope you'll enjoy other Soul eater stories I write (I've got some ideas!) So here is the last chapter of into Maka's mind. You should also read the sequel by pokemonGandI; he's the friend who collaborated with me on this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy (I kept it symmetrical) and here we go!**

As Soul listened to Maka's thought, Kid tried to run away. But before he could, Soul's scythe blade appeared and caught him. "Now we're opening yours" he said. And before Kid could cry out, Soul pressed the button to the reaper's vault.

_Kid. The OCD freak._

Kid wanted to cry again.

_He's love for symmetry and constant need to arrange everything symmetrically often takes him off task and sends his mind into a spiral of self hatred when reminded of the asymmetry of his hair._

Kid fell onto his knees and banged on the floor like a child "I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! I'm not worthy of the life that was breathed into me!" he wailed.

_But for some reason, his symmetry freak outs are really cute, I find. _

Kid shot up like an arrow.

_I feel like I've known him forever, and I've felt this way about him forever. His cute pout, his adorable face he makes up whenever he sees something symmetrical. It's basically the reason why I wear my hair in pigtails or made up my mind so symmetrically. And his eyes, those enchanting Shinigami eyes, I'm surprised I can tear myself away from them. I guess I have a crush on Kid, don't I? *giggles*_

Kid looked at the ceiling of the vault from the outside "In five years, I will marry Maka Albarn" he said.

Soul began to laugh, and I mean _laugh. _He knelt on the floor and clutched his stomach. He was crying, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a glow coming from his hands. He wiped his eyes and got up, continuing to stare at his hands. His eyes lost all trace of laughter, which was replaced by anger. He Looked at Kid and yelled "She thinks of you the most!? What the FU-" His curse was cut short when he was cloaked in light and he disappeared.

~Meanwhile~

Maka has finally managed to escape Black star's asphyxiation, and she went back to her apartment, followed by everyone else.

"I'm so sorry I let Black star choke you Maka!" Tsubaki was apologizing over and over.

Maka continued to say "It's okay" she opened the door.

"Hi guys!" Blair's meowed. Blair walked out holding a towel around her body. She looked at Black star and said "Oh little boy! Would you like to take a bath with me?" she was about to drop the towel when Maka grabbed it and said

"How about you take one by yourself?" Blair's cat ears fell as she pouted and walked into the bathroom. Maka turned to look at Black star and realized he passed after a powerful nose bleed.

"Hey I just realized something, Kid and Soul are the last ones in Maka's mind" Liz stated, ignoring the passed out Black star at her feet.

"Kid and Soul?" Tsubaki echoed, and then the light bulb went off in her head. She and Liz faced Maka with a smug grin on their faces, Maka blushed madly. Then a light appeared on her forehead, and a smaller light leapt from it and became Soul. As soon as the light was recognized as Soul, Liz and Tsubaki burst into laughter. Patty, not knowing the situation at all, burst out laughing too.

Soul grinned "I would never pin you as a reaper lover" he said. Maka's blush deepened.

"Why were you opening my thought vaults anyway?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, why did we?" Patty asked.

Liz shrugged "We're in a place where we can hear someone's opinions about us, why not?" She replied.

For the last time, a light appeared out of Maka's forehead; a little light came out and grew into the shape and size of Kid. Kid swiveled his head around, surveying his area, and caught a blushing Maka in his gaze. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Her face turned completely red. Liz and Tsubaki "awwwwed" while Soul laughed his head off.

Kid broke the kiss and turned to Soul "What was said in there," he tapped on Maka's forehead "Stays there"

Soul grinned and nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
